May-December Bone Of Contention NC-17 CHAPTERS
by Jared AA
Summary: Update *8Sep apter 18A ***MA - NC-17 Content of the May-December relationship refers to a relationship between two people where one partner is in the supposed "winter" of their life (old) and the other partner in the relationship is in the "spring" of their life (young). Takes place after the fishing cabin date and before the cattle roundup in Season 2 Episode 4
1. Intro

All NC-17 or MA content for May-December Bone Of Contention will be posted into May-December Bone Of Contention NC-17 Chapters.

Kindly accept this as not all readers may want to be subjected to MA content nor are all readers of age.

Thank you for your understanding.

Jared


	2. Chapter 8

I can't help myself as I lean down with my lips barely a hair's breadth from hers and feel her warm breath graze my lips as I caress my hands into her blonde tresses before leaning into to reverently kiss her. I feel Lisa's lips broaden into a smile while I ensnare her lips within mine as she wakes and ardently responds, while wrapping her arms around my neck just as she raises herself up and astride me. Its been weeks and the feel of Lisa in my arms and the taste of her lips drives me out of my mind. With her astride me there is no doubt that Lisa can feel just how much I want her.

Its not the first time she's felt what she does to me while we make out, but Lisa has always taken my lead and refrained from going any further other than fondling each other. Though we do that pretty throughly, sometimes lose control and aren't aware how far we've gone until we've felt the cold air touch our warm bodies bringing us back to our senses and to a halt.

My lips now even firmer on hers parting them to explore her sweet mouth. Soft, gentle kisses to long, languorous lip-locking kisses inflaming our blood. Kissing Lisa is one long sensual addiction. My hands trail their way down from her hair along her back and onto her rear. My hands definitely have been made to cup Lisa's luscious rear, I grasp her sweet rear in my hands to grind her into me, my aching hardness against her passionate willing body.

I ease back from the long passionate kiss, kissing the corners of her mouth, her chin, and follow the line of her jaw up to her ear and nuzzled into her huskily whispering, "Lise we need to go in". Lisa's dazed expression finally gives way to her awareness to where we are. In the truck at the front of her house with her astride me. She rasply utters, "Okay" as her hands shifts softly through the ends of my hair that fall to my neck. She draws me in for soft sweet kiss, "Thank you for picking me up today, cowboy." Before dismounting me and getting out of the truck she places my hat back onto my head that somehow got dislodged while we were necking.

I get out of the truck and collect her bags. Lisa opens up the house and switched the lights and the heat on. "Leave the bags in the living room Jack. I'll sort them out tomorrow. I did't mean to fall asleep on you"

"Its okay Lise, I know you were tired."

Lisa makes her way towards me, places her hands around my neck and suggestively states, "I'm not tired anymore, cowboy".

With my arms instinctively embracing her waist and our foreheads resting against each other, I summon all my courage to do what needs to be done. If I let Lisa kiss me one more time I won't have it in me to do this. I let go of Lisa and move away from her just a bit to give me enough distance from her to hold my resolve. "We… we need to stop whatever this is, Lise," I agonisingly manage to get out.

"What!" is Lisa's bewildering response.


	3. Chapter 10A

With my hands on either side of her face, I gaze into Lisa's eyes with my forehead resting against hers. "My body doesn't just crave yours physically but in every other way too." My body pressed close hers there can be no mistaking how hard she makes me. As I hold her, there is no mistaking the electric undercurrent surging between us, is no longer contained. This rupture now raging out of control and all consuming. My hands slid around to the base of Lisa's spine our bodies inseparable, I feel the thumping of her heart in sync with mine. I cup her face, gliding my fingers sensually down her cheeks, my lips a hair's breadth from hers feeling the both of us pant in coexistence. I slide my hands down her back to pull her closer into me, until there is no room to breathe. I feel myself hardening even more against her stomach.

Lisa's eyes glinting with desire in the depths of those mesmerizing sparkling light blue sapphire orbs which beckon me deeper into them and into her. All further thought obliterated as my lips brush softly against hers, once….twice, until Lisa's hands caresses my back. Her touch electrifying my senses, I groan into her mouth, parting her lips open as the kiss becomes more and more passionate, feral in desperation to devour her. Her hands wander down to cup my bottom, pulling my hard body further into her, grinding herself against my aching arousal. We both break the rampant kiss gasping for air. I run my hands along Lisa's arms towards her hands which is still grasping my ass and release her grip on me by taking her hand and lead her to the bedroom to continue.

I lead her to the edge of the bed, the back of her thighs almost touching the sheets. My fingers swiftly undoing the buttons of the navish shirt on Lisa as she helps to slide it off. My breath catches at the exquisiteness of her now almost uncovered body with all her voluptuous valleys and peaks displayed on her silky canvas. My lips softly caresses her eyes, her nose, her neck as she slides my jacket off and undoes the buttons on my shirt and slides it off along with my undershirt. The heat of her bare skin on my chest sends a jolt of electricity through my body, making me hiss with desire. I can't hold myself back anymore, I fiercely kiss her as though I want to devour her. Lisa reciprocates in equal measure.  
Our clothes removed until there is almost nothing between us besides my jeans. There's no words to describe how utterly beautiful Lisa is as I take her all in. Those mesmerising sparkling light blue sapphire eye guarded as she watches me take her all in. Lowering her onto the bed I aim to breakthrough Lisa's shield with my tongue firmly caressing her lips, my hands firmly grasp her behind pulling her into me as the kiss escalates into an inferno. Seeking entry into her mouth duelling with hers, I gain admittance as Lisa moans into me with pleasure as her hands enfold around the nape of my neck those sparkling blue eyes now glinting with need.

I move painstakingly down her body, my chest firmly caressing her body as I make my way down, caressing, kissing and tasting every part of her, her chin, shoulders, collarbone, breast, navel. My lips latch onto first one nipple, and then the other drawing them into my warm mouth and sucking and teasing them to even harder peaks. Lisa gasps, arching up to meet my caressing mouth, moaning with need as I continue. She reaches down and unbuckles my belt and lowers my zipper but I still her hands from going further.

Reaching up Lisa pulls my head to hers, our lips meeting in a scorching kiss which leaves us both breathless. My body on fire, my arousal hard, aching, unbearable. I remove myself from Lisa and finally do what Lisa started earlier. I discard any barriers that remain between us as Lisa turns down the bed and lay back on her pillow waiting for me to join her. Taking a deep breath in trepidation of revealing myself to Lisa in all my glory. As I turn towards her I am relieved to see those sparkling blue eyes surprised but delightfully pleased with what I have.

I work my way up to her gently caressing her skin with my fingertips, lips and the stubble of my unshaven face. Eventually returning to her voluptuous breasts where I swirl my tongue around her aroused nipples eliciting a moan and her arching body crashes firmly into me yearning for my touch. "Please… J..ack…. , ple….ase" Lisa on the brink of her tolerance can no longer hold back with her hand seeking out my arousal and massaging gently, moving up and down me until I removed it and force both arms above her head, holding her wrists in a firm grip before I loose the tenuous control I have over my body.

I slide my leg between hers and as I suckle on her breasts, she moves gently on it, rubbing my thigh against her very aroused centre. I can feel the tension building deep inside her as I hook one of my legs around her to press myself firmly against her, giving her the friction she craves as she moans 'Jack' into my mouth as she comes. There are no worlds to describe how utterly captivating it is to watch Lisa fall over the edge into the abyss. To know that I can give her such pleasure satisfies me to no end and makes me feel like a real man, validating my masculinity especially after today's events in Barrhead. I want Lisa to always remember tonight and the ecstasy she felt by my hands, my lips, my body. I enfold Lisa's trembling body to me as she recovers. Her breath uneven as she unclenches her fingers from my hair at the nape of my neck. Months and months of intense hot and heavy foreplay leaving both us with barely any self-control, my heart feels like its about explode out of my chest.

With her body relatively relaxed I retrace my earlier path with my lips and slid down her body, only this time I go all the way down those gorgeous legs kissing her and nibbling gently up back to her lips. My leg still between hers, I grasp her sweet ass and grind and undulate her wet slit on my thigh until she's writhing beneath me and unable to contain the groans of ecstasy that escapes her kiss swollen lips. My hands spread over her abdomen, holding her firmly to me as I work her into a torturous frenzy. "Ple..ase Ja..cccck, nee…d more." Her hands in my hair roughing clutching it, dragging her nails across my back, trying to guide my movements to take her over the edge, clutching the silk sheets, grasping for anything to anchor herself against the torturous pleasure that I was creating within her inflamed body.  
Suddenly her breath hitches and body goes rigid as she shatters into an abyss of nothingness. Lisa horsely wails my name over and over. Relentless in my need to pleasure her I continue when she comes and ride her on to one climax after another. My lips breathlessly kissing her, my hands on her behind clutching her to me, frantically undulating her on my thigh, my lips falling to pull and suck her nipples until she was crying out over and over, her body writhing tortuously on my lap. I feel the blood rushing through my ears, my breath ragged and uneven and I know I can't deny myself any longer, I'm so hard, desperate to be a part of what she was feeling.

Leaving my hands on her sweet ass I move up towards her lips and capture it, kissing her feverishly. My knees nudged her legs wider I enter her, with my tip, lubricate myself within her. It takes all I have in me not to bury myself to hilt all in one stroke, I don't want to hurt Lisa, so I ease my way into her a couple inches at a time. Her head thrown back, her eyes closed, her lip between her teeth, she is the most sensual woman I've had the privilege of being with. "Lise, you okay" I manage huskily. Those magnificent sparking blue eyes open, her hand cups my face and realisation dawns on her that I'm only three quarter way in and worried that I might hurt her if I go any faster. "Jack, I need all of you in me, n….ow, and I promise you I'm better than fine. So please, just do it…its killing both of us. I need to feel all of you." I swiftly thrust the remaining five inches into her burying myself to the hilt. She moans incoherently while I groan in pleasurable agony at finally becoming intimate. If feels so damn good to be inside her, my senses electrified, my body aching for release. Despite my overwhelming need to thrust, I wait a long delicious moment, embedded deeply inside her as Lisa lay perfectly still beneath me, my eyes locked with hers, I begin to move slowly but firmly, letting her feel every inch of me withdrawing and entering her, allowing myself to revel and get lost within her empyreous tight silky sheath.  
Our passion mounting, I lower my lips onto her sweet delicious mouth, tasting her sweetness, my nipples aching with arousal, my abdomen tight with need, my strokes now quicker, rigorous and more determined and demanding. I thrust in and out, side-to-side, shallow quick strokes, deep brisk bone melting strokes… rapid and then measured strokes, grinding against her Lisa's clit prolonging the sweet agony for both of us.

Lisa lowers her legs to the bed, bends her knees, the soles of her feet firmly planted on the bed, steadies herself against my forceful thrusts. "Can't w…ait ….. Jac…k, too much … need…., please….." I spread her thighs opening up her body, giving me access and control over her entire body, ramming deeper and harder until I feet her begin to spasm around me as her she sobs out my name over and over. I slow my pace to allow her orgasm to wash over her and take pleasure in her warm gushing pulsing constricting silky sheath engulfing my painful erection. As her body comes down from her high somewhat, I resumed thrusting vigorously. My hands encased around her luscious behind, my fingers clenching into her, my breathing raggedly uneven and my body struggling for air.

My thrusting less rhythmic, fierce in need of release, my body straining and straining over and over again for release, my voice an incessant plea of agonising need, my breath coming in uncontrollable gasps. "Lise pl…ease, please L….ise, p….lese, nee…..d, nee…d, m….ake me…..cum." Lisa takes her hand trail it over my face urging me to open my eyes. "Open your eyes, Jack, I need to see. " I open my eyes and let Lisa see what exactly she is doing to me, she can see that I'm on the edge but can't quiet go over. "I need you to trust me, Jack." "Okay," I gaspingly utter as my body still striving for release with every stroke.

Lisa guides my lips down into her mouth as she kisses me fervidly, her tongue capturing mine, parroting the motion of our bodies. Her hand trails down my chest, all the way down bypassing our joining, squeezing and rolling both of me in her small warm hand, gently pulling and releasing me, kneading me over and over, my mind and body consumed with both pain and pleasure. My eyes closed and the lines of my mouth set in concentration as I strive for completion. "Oh sweet god," I cry out as Lisa nails drag back forth over both of me, finally I feel everything converging into a blinding crescendo as I thrust harder, faster, uncontrolled. My pace frantically ferocious, my body suddenly taut, my back arching as I come forcefully. My aching arousal pulsing and convulsing deep inside her, writhing with bursts of spasmodic erupting emissions seemingly lasting a lifetime, as I cry out Lisa's name from the intensity of my release. My mind a euphoric ecstasy void of nothingness, my body collapsing on top of her. She holds me, caressing me gently as I involuntarily continue to thrust gently and languidly, easing up as the tremors that course through my body taper off, finally allowing me to lay motionless in her arms.

I roll onto my back taking Lisa with me, she's now on top with me still embedded deep inside her. With our need sated, neither of us, wanting to relinquish the other luxuriating in the intimacy. I'm still semi-hard inside her, Lisa's surprised when my hands slide down her luxurious back, grasping her luscious behind more firmly into me, pressing her closer and then relaxing my grip on her as I slowly swelled and filled her. She parrots my actions with her own hands on my behind, her lips devouring me hungrily to begin with, receding into a gentler leisurely tender kiss.

Our bodies barely moving, I can feel the tension building inside of her once more those mesmerizing sparking blue eyes sultry with desire. Her empyreous tight silky sheath begins to contract around me. I have no doubt Lisa can see the desire shining in my eyes. I move my hand to caress her back as I continue to press her into my body, gently to begin with, escalating steadily into a forceful grasp before releasing her again. Our mouths meet tenderly, tongues caressing each others lips sensuously, as her silky sheath contracts me forcefully, my hardness pulsing and throbbing inside her. That divine combination, my soft sensual arousing caresses enough to push her over the edge one final time as purrs my name in pleasure.

Lisa exploits her convulsing tight silk sheath to coax me over the brink, tightening and releasing me over and over, her lips find the erogenous zone just below my ear, which she throughly lavishes attention on, nibbling and suckling sensually until I mummer her name in pure bliss . I no longer deny the smouldering burning need and give myself over to the arousal that floods through my body, I go taut as I teeter on the edge. Lisa clenches me tightly and firmly holds on to me as my arms go over my head and grasps the spindles of the headboard; my hips rising from the bed of its own violation as I come with a quite intensity. My body has hardly anything left to give, the frantic fitful bursts of incredible sensations of coming, washes over me again and again, leaving me exhausted and completely drained but satisfied. I barely have the strength or energy to enfold Lisa into my arms.

Lisa settles herself comfortably against me, her head on my sweat drenched chest. One leg over me, partially straddling me as she snuggles into my embrace as we drift off to sleep.

Sorry for the long wait but I couldn't get the right feel for this encounter.

I had planned for a more comprehensive sexual marathon for their first night together. I am not utterly satisfied with it and since I struggled with the first scene, I will leave it up to you to decide.

Drop me an email at jaredadd or review with your preference to either write the other two NC-17 scenes for this encounter or continue on to chapter 11. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 18A

Lisa and Jack both take a quick shower trying to ease the sexual tension they both feel, but to no avail.

I quickly wipe myself off thankful that my body is cooperating with me. I'm also very grateful all the other competitors are watching the pro events and not here catching a shower and a change of clothes as I am. I sit down on a chair in the middle of the room after putting my jeans on so I can get my feet into my boots. I'm slide the boots on but just as I'm about to reach for my shirt from my bag, I hear a rusting noise at those white plastic curtains separating the male and female competitors change rooms. I lift my head up only to see Lisa poker her head through trying to spot if there is anyone else in my section of the room.

Obviously, satisfied that nobody else is in here with me she slides through and walks towards me. She looks gorgeous if I have only one word to describe her. Gone are the jeans, shirt and boots which by the away she looked fantastic in. She has on this beautiful round neck, knee length, royal blue sleeveless summer dress with a two inch heel shoe. I sit motionless on the chair with my mouth dry at the sight of her looking so exquisite. Her dress doesn't show a plunging neckline, or all of her legs and it is not plastered to her body. I'm not one of those men that think less is more. Lisa always dresses tastefully and the notion less is more is something thankfully she doesn't subscribe to.

On Lisa everything fits perfectly, it defines her shape but leaves everything else up to your imagination, burning for more. I like that about her, how she doesn't put her body on display wanting attention from everyone. Having said this it still makes a man's imagination run wild which is even more thrilling and powerful. My eyes finally stop taking in her form as she nears, my eyes now riveted to those mesmerising sparkling blue eyes which is still ablaze with need. Her eyes leave mine as it roams over my body, coming to rest back upon my eyes. I can see she has made a decision about something, I see those sparkling blue eyes turn into a deep azure blue so intense that it takes my breath away and had me gulping for air.

She's right in front me and suddenly utters huskily, "You may not want to be with anymore but I need something from you right now and I'm going to take it from you. You don't get a say in this," She finishes throatily.

She turns to leave, takes a couple steps forward only to stop as I see her slide under her dress as she bends over removing her …. My breath stops as she straightens back up with her hand right hand filled with… I'm beyond turned on right now, my breath coming in shorts fast bursts and the control my body achieved earlier longer gone. Gone the moment she walked into this room, she turns turn back around, walks towards me with the material she took off still dangling from her fingertips.

She right in front of me now, she drops the material on to my lap and runs her hands up along both of my thighs unbuckling my belt and undoing my button and zipper, taking me out. My body immobilised to the chair, my heart pounding frantically. She turns around to my left before siting astride me with both her legs outside of my as she take me in hand and guides me into her as she finally settles fully on my lap with her back into my bare chest. My hand automatically wraps around her waist holding her to me. I groan in pleasure as moves upon me. My mind consumed to desire for her. She's, in control, on top, riding me, taking what see wants from ME. It turns me on in ways I never thought possible, her wanting me, desiring to dominant me to take what she needs and wants from ME.

Her back arched into my chest with the back of head thrown on my shoulder moaning in pleasure, my hands search out her dress covered breast as my hands caress over her bountiful mounds which now pulses firmly in my encased hands. I grasp them holding them firmly and pulling on them to pleasure her. With my breath at the nape of her neck, she turn her head down into me kissing my breath away with her hand now holding my face to her. Our lips locked onto each other, stealing each others breath away before she unclasps my hand from her breast and guides it between her legs as she hold my hands in her and caress herself with my hands along her. Our lips release as she moans in pleasure as she wraps her fingers around mine and pleasures herself with them making me groan at the sight of it. My eyes flitting between her face in the throes of pleasure on my shoulder and between her legs where my hands are being used to pleasure her.

 _I could feel can feel the heat of it building from within me. And then, there was another heat, Jack's, this one thick and hard and full. I keep hold of my balance with my_ two inch _shoe clad feet placed firmly on the ground as I begin to rock on him. The chair squeaked in protest of the energetic movement and my breasts that Jack grips onto so fiercely pulses within every squeeze that he makes as I thrust myself on him. I don't care as I feel this pleasure take hold over me. I don't care about anything but the feel of thrusting onto Jack and feeling him fill me deeply and fiercely, pleasure warring with pain as I take him forcefully. I ride him hard, his fingers dig into my body as I drive myself into him again and again and_ Jack _hips rise_ to to _me deeper to quicken the friction demanding even more from me_.

The abandon with which she writhes against me, the way her head is rolling back and forth on my shoulder and the sound of her gasping cries of pure pleasure. Lisa's hips moving like pistons as if she were trying to shove the chair right through the ground. The legs of the chair moves across the ground faster and faster, her thighs banging loudly and rapidly against mine. My grunts and her whimpers fill the room over and over again until we both reach an abrupt blinding crescendo. With agonising cries of each other's names we fall over the abyss together in a hip pumping frenzy. In a haze of our earth shattering lovemaking, it takes Lisa a moment to realise where we are and how exposed we are. Not exposed exactly but in a position that neither one of us wants to be found in.

We hear footsteps close to the change rooms. Lisa immediately dismounts herself from me. She stands up and turns to me but we hear the door open on my side of the change room which has her scurrying back to female section behind the white curtains. Before I stand up from the chair I place Lisa's underwear in my pocket and quickly grab my shirt, button it, do up my zipper and buckle my belt before grabbing my bag making my way out before anyone suspects anything.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. Your feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
